Kirio Yamada
Kirio Yamada is a strong-willed and generally strong person who is on a journey to find his little sister. He is the son of Kikuno Yamada. First appearing in Volume 6 and late in the second season of the anime, it is soon revealed in Chapter 182 that Kirio's missing sister is Aoi. Coincidentally, when thinking up a fake surname, he chose "Yamada," the same surname used by Aoi. He's the captain on karate club. Appearance He looks a lot like his sister, with purple eyes and hair. He is always seen wearing his white high school uniform. Biography Not much is known about Kirio other than the fact that he is looking for his lost sister whom he assumably loves very much. He is presumably the older brother of Yamada due to their same last name and similarities. He tends to appear out of no where, such as falling from the sky. He was once even thought to be the culprit of stalking, which was all the talk at Inami's school. The first person to meet Kirio was Inami, who because of her androphobia, tried to attack him; however he was able to defend himself against her attack, to her surprise (and inital frustration). His first crush was Souta Takanashi. When he was younger, he was brought to the Takanashi's house by his mother. Later on, he saw a little girl playing in the garden and immediately fell in love with her. His mom told him that the child playing is the 4th child of the family and he just recently found out that the 4th child is actually a boy. At one point, he meets everyone in Wagnaria except for Aoi, this was due to Souma not wanting him to find Aoi just yet (because Souma thinks it's fun) and sent her on a pointless errand to find some shanbalileh. Later in the series, Souma distracted her by going to the mall with him, which of course Kirio went to as well. He later bumps into Souta and Maya, talking about his search for his sister. He thought that the reason why Aoi left their home is because of their mother. He never took into consideration that he might be the reason because he sees himself as a perfect big brother. This misunderstanding was later cleared by Taneshima who told him the real reason why Aoi left (which is because he ate her natto). But it seems like he had already forgotten about it. He usually carries his "Secret Mom Manual", a manual left by their dad to understand their mom even more, in his bag. He understands Kikuno more than Aoi does and interprets her thoughts by reading her expression and by the mood of her eyes. It is mentioned by Souma that anyone who gets involved with Kirio gets annoyed. Relationships Inami Mahiru is the first person Kirio meets. They met in an alley where Inami attacks him due to her androphobia. To Inami's surprise, he defends himself and does not get injured by her attack. Kirio develops a crush and asks Inami to meet again soon, which he consents to later on. Souta Takanashi is the second person from Wagnaria that Kirio meets, and usually in odd ways, such as falling from the sky. He is always telling Souta about his search for his long lost sister. He tends to get angry at Souta because he was not nice to Inami such as treating her like a wild animal. As he realizes Inami's and Souta's feelings for each other he tries to help Souta. Though he usually just ends up annoying Souta and gets beat up for his efforts. Popura Taneshima is considered by Kirio as an elementary student due to her height. He tries to help her out because she has exams coming. Although he doesn't understand she is in high school, he does help her figure out something. Maya Matsumoto met Kirio in the back of Wagnaria by accident. He says she is a normal cute girl and asks if she is his sister. Maya replies that he is not normal because he is wearing a white jacket and to come back when he has dyed his jacket black. Aoi Yamada is Kirio's younger sister. He is the original cause of her running away because he ate her natto. Kirio spent a long time looking for her and when he finally found her immediately wanted her to come home. He acts as a translator between her and their mom. He wishes Aoi would recognize him as her older brother instead of avoiding him, even trying to become Souma's younger brother so that Aoi would then consider him as her older brother (since Aoi considers Souma as her older brother). Trivia *Kirio has a crush on Inami. *Alongside Maya, he was one of the characters who was not told about Inami's feelings for Souta, but figured out on his own that Inami is in love with Souta. *Kirio is somewhat obsessed with cute ladies. (Which causes him to act like a creeper) *Kirio is the only person who is able to understand and communicate with his mother due to the manual left by his late father, being able to interpret the meaning of his mother's blank reply to Aoi's status update. *Souma addressed Kirio as an irritating person and Kirio mentioned that many other also tell him that. This is because he just appears out of nowhere. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Working!! Characters